The Fix-It Kids
by jo-beagle
Summary: These are stories that take place in the everyday lives of Felix and Calhoun's five children. (Fiona, Timothy, Jeremy, Juliette and T.J.) Requests are welcome!
1. Chapter 1: The Five Kids

**Hello everyone! This story is my version of what I think Felix and Calhoun's kids would be like. But I'm not taking all of the credit. I want to personally thank LifeIsRandom4Ever for the help and the names of the children. Also for some of the ideas. Most of these will be set at different times and some might not have all of the kids in them depending on the time the stories take place. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: The Five Kids**

Her room was torn apart from top to bottom. The purple bed sheets were hastily thrown around the room, drawers were ripped open with clothes hanging out and her curtains were a mess. Fiona slammed her closet shut with a scowl on her face and stomped off to her brother's room. "TIMOTHY FIX-IT, I SWEAR IF YOU HAVE MY HAIRBRUSH I WILL TEAR YOU TO SHREDS!" She exclaimed as she ran to her brother's room and practically kicked the door down finding Timothy hiding behind the door.

She yanked him up by the collar of his dark blue flannel and shoved him against one of the walls in his room. "Alright drill bit, where is it?" Fiona asked through clenched teeth. Timothy just smirked evilly. "What are you talkin' about sis?" He asked smugly before he was dropped to the floor with a pretty loud, and to Fiona's enjoyment, painful thump. "You know what."

"Oh, do you mean…" Timothy pulled out her purple striped hairbrush out from behind his back. "This?" He finished as he twirled the brush between his fingers. Fiona stalked towards him in attempt to catch him but failed when Timothy flew down the stairs with his enraged sister following not too far behind.

Glancing behind him, Timothy noticed that Fiona wasn't chasing him. He laughed triumphantly before he flew right onto his face. Sitting up he noticed that Fiona had tripped him. She snatched her hairbrush right from her brother's hand. "AH-HA!" She exclaimed. Fiona held the hairbrush right above her head but was slightly annoyed when Timothy didn't even bother to beg. Even though he could jump higher than anyone besides his dad, Timothy just stared at Fiona.

"Aw, what's the matter shorty can't jump high enough?" Fiona teased while laughing. She laughed even harder when she heard Jeremy and Juliette snicker from their spot in the living room. Her laughter slowly subsided when someone from behind her took the brush out of her hands. She cringed a little because she knew that there was only one person in the house that was taller than her. Her mother.

"Fiona, come on. What have I told you about teasing your brother? You know that it is very wrong. Now apologize." Fiona noticed that her mom wasn't the only one in the large living room of the two story house. She turned around to see her dad was also standing there. Fiona sighed and slumped her shoulders. She turned around to face her brother and kneeled down to his height. "I'm oh so sorry that I teased you about you unbelievably small height."

Timothy rolled his eyes and started to walk back to his room before his mother called out after him. "Timothy…" Calhoun said sternly. Timothy groaned and reluctantly turned back towards his older sister. "Fine… I accept your apology."

"And…"

"And…" He started as he looked at his sister. "I am sorry for stealing your hairbrush."

Fiona smirked. "That really means a lot drill bit." She sarcastically said while putting her hand to her heart. Timothy rolled his eyes and gave her a thumbs up. Fiona and Timothy then laughed a bit before something tugged at Timothy's dark jeans. He looked down to see T.J. crawling over to him. Timothy chuckled and lifted his baby sister up in his arms. "Hey there you little monster." He greeted his giggling baby sister.

"Alright guys, it's almost bedtime so I want to see you all in your rooms ready for bed by ten." Tamora said as she took T.J. into her arms. Almost instantly, Jeremy and Juliette bolted up the large staircase nearly knocking Fiona and Timothy over in the process. "Well that went better than expected." Calhoun said as she looked down at Felix who chuckled and smiled up at her.

Not even thirty minutes had passed and all of the Fix-It kids were ready for bed. Well, all besides a still hyper feeling T.J. who was bouncing off of the walls… literally. The next ten minutes were spent trying to get Jeremy and Juliette in bed. Felix and Tamora always had trouble with getting the twins in bed. If one was up, then the other one couldn't sleep. They had a funny way about them.

Saying goodnight to all of their children, Felix and Tamora walked into their bedroom and closed the door behind them. Felix now had a still rowdy T.J. in his arms and sat on the end of the bed. "T.J…" Felix said chuckling a little at his youngest daughter. "Calm down sweetie, it's _way_ past your bedtime."

T.J.'s response was a small, yet adorable, growling as she nibbled at her dad's shirt playfully. "Oh my land! Tammy, the monsters got me!" Felix exclaimed as he plopped down on the bed and held T.J. up right above his face. Tamora swept T.J. into her arms and lay next to Felix on the bed cuddling T.J. "I'll save you T.J." She said as T.J. stuck her tongue out at Felix.

Felix gave a playful pout and poked his daughter's stomach. "Wow, I feel so unloved." Felix said as he turned with his back to Tamora and T.J.

T.J. wiggled out of Tamora's grasp and climbed over Felix. She stumbled over his body and faced him. Felix's pout went away as T.J. snuggled right into his chest. Felix protectively put both arms around her tiny body and turned back towards Tamora who was smirking at him. She lovingly smoothed her daughters short blonde hair and kissed Felix's head.

"You know pint-size, I never in a million years would've thought that I would ever get married. Let alone have five kids with someone who actually love's me."

Felix scooted over until He was in Tamora's reach and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you." He said. Calhoun smiled and pulled Felix, and T.J., as close as possible. "I love you to." Within five minutes, the three were asleep.

**I promise that if you didn't like this chapter then hopefully you'll like the next one. Please review or PM me any ideas, it would really help me out a lot. **

**THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2: Timothy's Candy Crush

**Chapter 2: Timothy's Candy Crush**

It was the end of the workday for all videogame characters and thus ends another school day for the younger videogame characters. Timothy was walking home from school with Fiona who was gushing over some new guy that she had just met in algebra and she how she was going to break up with her current boyfriend to go out with this other guy. Timothy just sighed and trudged behind her trying to black out the sound of her voice. Luckily, their house wasn't too far from the school since the school was in their father's game.

"Um, earth to Tim. Did you even notice that I was standing here?" Snapping out of his small daydreaming session, Timothy looked around to see who had addressed him. His face turned red when he saw Vanellope standing right in front of him. Sure he was a little taller than her but not by much. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and finally made eye contact.

"Oh, uh… hey Van. What's up?" Timothy asked nervously. She just chuckled and took his hand. "Come on! We have to hurry and get to the race before it starts!" She exclaimed as she dragged him back over to his house. The two have been dating for about a month and everything was perfectly fine as far as Timothy was concerned. He didn't really care about the age difference because even though his programed age was 13, he was really only 11 and if you did the math right, Vanellope was technically older than he was.

Timothy has had a crush on Vanellope since he was five. She found out about his _secret _crush on her when he turned ten. One month ago, Vanellope had been asked by Felix to come over and help Timothy with a project for his math class. She had accepted the offer and not even thirty minutes after she had started to help him, Timothy had asked her out. He was very surprised when her response was a peck on the lips and a tight hug.

The two have been closer than ever. Unfortunately for Timothy, when it came to romance, well… he was kind of like his dad. Not that he was bad; he just got nervous at any type of public display of affection.

When they arrived at his house, no one was home besides Fiona who was just walking out of the house. Right as they walked through the door she stopped and smirked at the two holding hands. "Aw, drill bit and his little girlfriend goin' upstairs to make out?" She asked teasingly while making kissing noises. Timothy rolled his eyes and drug Vanellope upstairs to his room.

"Oh come on Timmy. Don't let her get the best of you." Vanellope poked his side and stood on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek. Timothy just grinned and put his backpack on its special hook. "I know Van. I just hate how some people think that its ok to make fun of us. So we're datin'? Who cares?"

"I know." She said as she hugged him tight; laughing when she heard him squeak. "Why do you have to hug me so tight?" Timothy managed through his girlfriend's bone crushing hug. Vanellope just giggled and released him. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him down the stairs and led him over to her kart. She shoved him in and squeezed right next to him. Since they were both so small, they barely had any trouble getting into her small kart.

"Please don't drive too fast Van. Last time yah did I almost threw up on the hood."

Vanellope just rolled her eyes and started the kart. "Did you just seriously just ask _me,_ President Vanellope Von Schweetz of Sugar Rush to not go so fast?" She asked scoffing. "Please Timmy; I was born to go fast. It's literally in my code. Now buckle up because I'm not gonna go slow." Pecking him on the cheek, she chuckled as she examined the scared look on her boyfriend's face.

"LET'S GO!" She exclaimed and took off to Sugar Rush; laughing as Timothy yelled out in half fear and half enjoyment.

**Yup, I made Timothy and Vanellope boyfriend and girlfriend… please don't hate me. Remember to review and or PM me for any ideas or just too tell me if you like the story or not.**

**THANKS!**


	3. Chapter 3: Jeremy's New Friend

**Chapter 3: Jeremy's New Friend**

One of the many favorite things that the Fix-It kids loved to do together was go down to the pond in their father's game. Even though it was always night time in Fix-It Felix Jr. the kids didn't mind at all. So whenever Fiona and Timothy came home from school, they would take their younger siblings to the pond. And sometimes they would invite some friends to come with just to hang out.

Today, it was only the Fix-It kids and Vanellope who just a month ago had Felix mess with her code to make her thirteen like Timothy. Like any other time, Jeremy and Juliette were swimming in the water, Fiona was lying on the ground with T.J. and Vanellope was holding Timothy's hand as they talked about they're day.

When Fiona had spotted Tamora on her cruiser, she told everyone that they needed to hurry up and get back. Juliette jumped out of the water and pulled Jeremy along with her as they grabbed their towels and dried off. "Alright guys get dried off and we'll see you at home." Fiona told the twins as she readjusted T.J. in her arms and started to walk home. Jeremy made a gagging noise when he saw Vanellope kiss Timothy over and over again as they walked back.

Juliette giggled and dried her hair off with her red towel. "They are so gross." She gagged right along with her brother. They both started to walk back until something caught Jeremy's eye. "Whoa, look Julie…" He said pointing at something. Juliette raised an eyebrow and looked at her twin.

"What?" She asked as she followed her brother's finger in the direction that it was pointing in. Her eyes widened and she looked back and forth from her brother to what he was pointing at.

"Oh-ho no way. We can't bring that thing home. Dad would kill us!" She exclaimed. Her eyes widened even more when Jeremy walked towards the thing. "Jeremy… what are you _doing_?" She whispered incredulously. He shrugged. "I just want to touch it." Jeremy then picked the item up and walked towards his sister. "Can you hand me that towel?" He asked Juliette. She, very reluctantly, gave him the towel and watched as he wrapped the object up.

Jeremy then proceeded to walk towards their house not paying any mind at all to his twin sisters disapproving look.

Once they entered the house, Jeremy ran up to his room and sat the object on his green twin sized bed. He then removed the towel and threw it in the laundry basket at the other end of his and Juliette's room. Shutting the door behind him, he went into the bathroom to change and then hopped down the large stair case into the living room where his family, including Vanellope, was.

They were all sitting in the living room talking with each other. Jeremy had taken his seat next to Tamora on the big couch. Felix was sitting next to Tamora with T.J. set in his lap. Juliette was sitting on the floor by Fiona's legs. She was on the reclining chair next to one of the two small couches and Timothy was sitting close to Vanellope.

Tamora put an arm around Jeremy and pulled him closer. Jeremy had a very strong bond with his mother. He loved both of his parents equally and didn't have any favorites.

Jeremy glanced over at Juliette who gave off a nervous cough trying not to look to suspicious. Felix didn't by it. He looked over towards Juliette and raised an eyebrow. "Did you want to say anything sweetie?" He asked his daughter. Her eyes widened as she looked at her father. "Erm… n-no sir. Just needed to cough." As if to prove a point she then had a fake mini cough attack. Juliette was relieved when her dad just nodded slowly then looked away.

"UACK- UACK!" T.J. exclaimed while giggling and pointing upstairs. Jeremy slowly looked at his youngest sister and shook his head frantically as he mouthed 'no!'. Tamora raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Felix who furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at T.J. who kept on making duck noises. "I, uh think that I'm gonna go upstairs." Felix said as he slowly stood from the couch and motioned for his wife to follow.

As they were about to ascend the stairs, Jeremy ran in front of his parents and put his hands out to stop them from going any further. "WAIT!" He blurted out before coughing awkwardly into his hand and looked up at his parents who gave him two dumbfounded looks. He sighed and stepped out of the way. Juliette glanced up at Fiona who gave her a confused look. She only shrugged and gave Fiona a sheepish look.

Not even a moment later they all heard their father scream in terror as he bolted down the stairs. Back upstairs, Jeremy's face looked more guilty than anything but a small smile formed on his face when his mother busted out laughing.

QUACK!

"You know you can't keep the duck. Nice try though." Tamora told her son through her laughter. She whipped her eyes and walked out of the room; thinking of a way to calm Felix down. Jeremy took the duck into the living room and looked over at Felix who had jumped behind the largest couch and poked his head out from the side to see Jeremy coming towards him slowly with the duck.

"JEREMY! Get that _thing_ out of this house RIGHT NOW!" Felix said as he ran into the kitchen not even bothering to glance back at all of his kids, Vanellope, and Tamora who had busted out laughing. Tamora had taken Jeremy outside to the pond and they released the duck. Walking back home, Tamora was still laughing and ruffled her sons hair.

Jeremy loved when he had his small moments. To him, it was just another memory to add to the many he had already.

**I was thinking on what I could do for this chapter and then I remembered Felix's fear of ducks so I figured 'Hey, why not?" I thought that it would be funny. Anyway… tell me what you think. Please review, it helps a lot. I also need idea's so if you guys could, please PM me whenever you get the chance. **

**THANKS!**


	4. Chapter 4: Babysitters

**Hello everyone! Once again I would like to thank my good friend LifeIsRamdom4Ever for some amazing ideas for this story. This of course was one of the ideas. Hope you guys like it!**

**Chapter 4: Babysitters**

"Why did mom and dad make _us_ babysit T.J.? We're only six." Jeremy grumbled. Juliette was just being her natural chipper self. "Well first of all," She began. "Fiona is at the mall in one of the other games with her friends and Timothy is with Vanellope. Secondly, mom and dad aren't going to be that long. They only had to see Uncle Ralph and said they'd be back in an hour."

"Yeah… they only left five minutes ago." Jeremy crossed his arms and huffed. He really didn't want to babysit T.J.

Not because she was bad; she was just really hyper. No one In the Fix-It family knew why. Maybe it's a mix of Felix's cheerfulness and Tamora's feistiness. Whatever it was, it _had_ to come from them.

So now, at six o'clock on a Saturday night, the twins were stuck watching their baby sister. "Alright Jeremy, where's the list?" Juliette asked her brother. Jeremy pulled a piece of paper out of one of the pockets in his dark blue short sleeved jacket and handed it to his sister. Juliette looked at the first thing on the list.

1) Feed T.J. (her bottle's will be in the kitchen)

"Hm, seems easy enough. Where did mommy say the baby bottle was again?" Juliette asked Jeremy who shrugged his shoulders. Juliette sighed as she walked into the large kitchen. She pushed the light switch up and the lights slowly came on. Looking around she had an idea of where the bottle might be. "I think she said that it's in one of the cabinets."

Juliette climbed on one of the counters and opened one of the dark wooden cabinets that luckily had T.J.'s baby bottle in it. "Here it is. Jeremy, catch." Juliette then threw the bottle to Jeremy who jumped up to catch it. "I GOT IT!" He exclaimed as he reached for the bottle. It just missed his fingertips and splattered all over the light brown tile floor. Juliette's eyes widened and then she glared at her brother.

He laughed sheepishly while he rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh... heh heh. I… don't got it."

Sighing, Juliette grabbed another bottle from the cabinet and handed it to Jeremy very carefully. "Wait, where's T.J.?" The twins looked around for her and found T.J. in her playpen.

"We need to get her to the kitchen table." Jeremy said. Juliette picked T.J. up and carried her to the table; sitting her in her high chair. When she was safely placed in the blue high chair Juliette stuck the bottle in T.J.'s mouth. "That wasn't so bad. What's next Julie?"

Juliette held the list out in front of her and Jeremy and read what was next.

2) Bathe T.J. (she will only take a bath in warm water. *NOT HOT OR COLD!* Make sure that there are _NOT _a lot of bubbles… she eats them)

They both raised their eyebrows. "She eats them?" The twins said simultaneously as they looked at each other; eventually looking over at T.J. who had finished the whole bottle already. "Alrighty then, let's go."

Once they got to Fiona and Juliette's bathroom Jeremy scrunched his nose up. "Why is this place so _girly_?" The bathroom was pink and purple with two sinks and a light pink bathtub with dark purple curtains. Juliette rolled her eyes. "Why is yours and Timothy's bathroom so _boyish_?" She asked mockingly. "Let's just get this over with."

Juliette started the water and put T.J. in it. She was about to ask Jeremy to go get some towels but when she turned around to ask him, he wasn't there. "Jeremy? Where did you go?"

"I don't want to watch her get a bath… it's just weird." Jeremy was standing in the hallway by the door. Juliette sighed. "She's only a baby and she's also your sister. Now get your butt in here and help me!" She exclaimed; obviously annoyed. She couldn't see it but she could tell that her twin was shaking his head. "NO!" Jeremy walked further down the hall.

Juliette let out an annoyed sigh. "Well if you aren't gonna help then could you at least bring me a towel?" She asked. Juliette then heard Jeremy groan and walk to the closet. He grabbed one of the towels from the bottom of the stack. Big mistake.

They all fell down and were scattered across the wooden floor. Jeremy had somehow gotten buried beneath the towels and tripped when he tried getting up. "Whoopsie…"

Just then Juliette walked into the hallway. At first she had an angry look on her face but the anger that she had instantly turned into amusement when she saw Jeremy trip once more as he tried, and failed, to get to his feet. Juliette started to laugh as she walked over to her twin and put a hand out to help him up. "O-oh man… c-come on J-Jeremy. We need to-to get T.J. dried off and-and… see what's next on the list."

Jeremy scowled as Juliette continued to laugh at him. She could barely finish a sentence she was laughing so hard. Eventually the laughing between Juliette and T.J., who started to laugh when she saw Juliette laughing, subsided. The twins got T.J. dried off and looked at the list. They would worry about the bathroom which was a mess later.

3) Make sure that T.J. is dressed in her PJ's and let her have a few minutes of playtime. *NO USING ANYTHING THAT COULD HURT HER!*

'_Playtime shouldn't be too hard. All she does is grab a doll or something and shake it around.' _Jeremy thought. He was totally wrong. Even though T.J. couldn't walk yet, that didn't mean the girl couldn't crawl. She was all over the place. "Man what's up with this girl?" Jeremy said; his eyes wide with amazement.

Juliette looked at her brother. "What do you mean?" She asked. "I mean _look at her_. She's already played with all of her toys and… wait. Where'd she go?" Jeremy asked looking around for T.J. who had somehow disappeared. When they weren't looking, T.J. crawled out of the living room and up the stairs. The twins didn't know that though. "Oh-no. We lost her!" Juliette exclaimed while gripping her brothers shoulders and shaking him almost senseless.

"WE LOST T.J. AND CAN'T FIND HER! WHEN MOM AND DAD FIND OUT THEN-THEN WERE GOOD AS _DEAD_! JEREMY, WE NEED TO FIND HER!"

"CALM DOWN JULIE! We're going to find her. We just need to think of where she might be." They both thought really hard until Jeremy broke the silence and got an idea. "Okay, let's split up and find her. You check upstairs and I'll check down here. Got it?"

Juliette nodded and bolted up the staircase and into the first room on the second floor. "T.J… come out, come out wherever you are."

While she checked upstairs Jeremy checked downstairs. He tore up the whole living room along with the kitchen and one of the two downstairs bathrooms. There was still no sign of T.J. anywhere. He sighed and slumped his shoulders. "We're never gonna find her."

Jeremy then walked over to one of the couches and sat down. He glanced up at the clock on the wall and saw that it was already six forty-five and their parents would be home any minute. Jeremy guessed at least fifteen but with his mom and dad, you never know. He sighed once more and put his head in his hands. All he could do now was hope that Juliette had found T.J...

Juliette had already looked in almost every upstairs room and didn't find T.J. in any of them. She was about to give up until she heard a soft giggle coming from Felix and Tamora's room. Juliette stopped for a moment before she groaned and slapped her face. Of course T.J. would be in the _one_ room she didn't look in.

She slowly opened the door and poked her head in. "I know you're in here T.J.; I heard you." Juliette said and she entered her parent's room. As she got closer to the closet, she heard the giggling get louder. When she reached the closet, Juliette peeked inside and saw T.J. on the floor just giggling away. "There you are!" She exclaimed as she picked T.J. up and carried her out of their parent's room. Once she closed the door she looked up and down the hallway.

That's when she noticed that the house was still a complete and total mess.

All of the bedrooms, besides Felix and Tamora's room, were torn apart and the bathrooms were destroyed. Juliette then walked down the steps and instantly froze when she saw what happened downstairs.

In the kitchen, the spilt bottle was still lying on the floor surrounded by a huge puddle; the living room was covered in baby toys and somehow one of the couches was flipped upside down; the two downstairs bathrooms looked similar to the one's upstairs and Jeremy was lying on the couch with his head buried in his hands.

"JEREMY!" Juliette shouted making Jeremy bolt straight up into a sitting position and look at her; completely exhausted. "WHAT HAPPENED DOWN HERE!?"

Jeremy just looked at his twin dumfounded for a minute before he got up off of the couch and walk over to her. "Are you _kidding me_? What happened here? SHE HAPPENED!" He snapped while pointing at T.J…

Juliette was about to say something but was cut off when the front door opened. Both twins froze in there spot; Juliette still holding T.J…

"Jeremy, Juliette. We're h-" Felix said but was cut off when he glanced around at the disheveled house. His eyes widened before they landed on the three youngest. The twins knew they were in trouble now. "W-what happened here?"

The kids just put their heads down and looked at the floor. Tamora followed Felix as he walked towards the twins and T.J.. When they got close to the kids Tamora took T.J. and bent down to look at the twins; their heads still down in shame. She sighed and handed T.J. to Felix. "Go put her to bed. I'll be up soon." Tamora kissed his cheek and he nodded as he walked upstairs to his and Tamora's room.

She then turned her attention back to Jeremy and Juliette. "Why is the house a mess?" She asked. Juliette lifted her head a little. "We tried to take care of T.J. but… she's a lot to handle. 'M sorry mommy." Juliette then turned to Jeremy who also lifted his head ever so slightly. "Me to."

Tamora then put a hand on each of their shoulders and gave them a small smile. "At least you two followed what was on the list. Even though the house is a mess… you two _did _do a pretty good job. And T.J. seemed like she was happy so that's another plus. We can clean the house tomorrow but now you two need to get to bed. So go upstairs and I'll see you two in the morning. I love you two."

The twins smiled and hugged Tamora. "We love you too mom."

They both let go and raced upstairs. Before they fell asleep, Juliette turned in her bed to look at Jeremy. "We are _never_ babysitting ever again." She heard Jeremy laugh and shortly after that the twins fell asleep. What they didn't know was that Timothy and Fiona would be gone tomorrow and so would Felix and Tamora. But they didn't need to know that right now…

**Lol, I liked writing this one. Remember to leave a review and if you have an idea for me then leave one or PM me if you want.**

**I am also looking for a few people who are willing to work with me and come up with stories. Any kind of Wreck-it Ralph story. If you are asking why… I just feel that if a few people and I work together then we could come up with some awesome story ideas. I will choose from the first three people that PM me that want to work together. You don't have to… and I know that not a lot of people will want to but if you do then that's great. **

**If I choose you then I will tell you who else I'm working with. I am looking for someone(s) who wants to make either a story about a possible sequel to the movie; short stories or regular everyday stories. I'm not trying to be mean or anything but one of the only romantic pairing that I will work with is Hero's Cuties. I will only do Jawbreaker stories if Vanellope somehow becomes older. And **_**NO **_**80's Boyfriends! (Sorry to anyone who love's the whole Turbo/Felix thing but I just cannot get into it. Please don't hate me. I know that I am one of those people who's probably going to be hated because of that but the only person that I could ever see Felix being with is Tamora.)**

**If you are interested like I said just PM me and we'll talk.**

**THANKS!**


	5. Chapter 5: Band Geek

**Chapter 5: Band Geek**

Fiona Fix-It was the most popular girl at her high school. You say her name and everyone recognizes it. Her tall stature, blonde hair with brown highlights that is not to short but also not that long, silvery blue eyes... everything about the fifteen year old is recognizable. She's the head cheerleader on the football team and she always gets good grades. Even though she is only a freshman, she is the most popular kid there. Mostly because of her parents. The school is literally in her fathers game so that's a huge plus for both Fiona and her younger brother Timothy who is in seventh grade.

But there is _one_ thing that you'd never expect her to be. And that is a band geek.

Yes, Fiona Fix-It is a band geek. She has been ever since the fifth grade. Some would think to themselves if she was ashamed of it. Some people would even ask her. But her answer was always the same. "No."

She absolutely loved it. Everything about it was fun to her. The music, the instruments... even the kids. Sure she liked her more popular friends but not as much as her band friends. Otherwise known as the losers. So what if they liked band? She loved it. Does that make her a loser to? Apparently not.

Felix and Tamora were both equally surprised at their daughters choice of instrument. Fiona played the baritone. (The baritone is like a smaller tuba but it plays almost like a trumpet) The reason why they were so surprised was because she really didn't seem like one who would go for the bigger instruments. But they were happy with her decision none the less.

Everyday she would walk through the double doors to the band room and would instantly be greeted by everyone there. They all said there 'HI's' and 'Hello's' which Fiona would reciprocate with typically the same greeting with everyone. She would then go into the instrument room and go straight to her locker. Once her locker was opened, she would grab her baritone and assemble it. Then she would grab her music and walk proudly back into the band room.

When she got into the band room, she sat her stuff down on her stand and got warmed up. There were only two baritone players in that class. Fiona and her best friend Kory. The two girls had been best friends for the longest time. Kory's father was actually Kohut, Tamora's second in command. She was programmed like most children in the arcade. She was programmed when Fiona was born so Fiona wouldn't be alone.

So everyday they would greet each other, since the only class they had together was band and that was the last period of the day, and start practicing. When everyone was warmed up the band teacher would come in and tell everyone to pull out a certain piece of music and play together.

This was Fiona's favorite part of the school day. She would wait patiently all day until the seventh period bell rang. Once it did she bolted out of math and headed straight for band. She would upset when the last bell of the day rang and signaled for everyone to go home. Almost every night she would bring her baritone home with her and play it or she would come to school extra early to practice.

Even thought she is popular, Fiona has absolutely no problem with admitting that she is in fact a band geek. The funny thing is that she is probably the biggest band geek at her school. And she loved it.

**I wrote this for all of you band geeks out there! I am in the going into the eighth grade and I've been in band ever since I was in the sixth. And if you are wondering why I chose to have her play the baritone was because that is the instrument that I play. I know it's kind of stupid but whatever. Anyway, please leave a review! If you guys have any requests you can PM me. I hope you liked it and keep on reading!**

**THANKS! **


	6. Chapter 6: It Was Just a Kiss

**Chapter 6: It Was Just a Kiss**

He had to get to Sugar Rush as fast as he could. Vanellope was beyond mad at him. Tears formed at his eyes as he entered the game. Timothy really didn't mean it. It was an accident.

Vanellope really couldn't believe it. He was her boyfriend. _HERS_! No one else's. Why would Timothy want to kiss another girl!? They've been together forever. He was seventeen years old and so was she. They've been dating for six years! Did he get bored of her? Now she was laying on her bed with her face in her pillows. Tears were streaming down her face.

When he made it to Sugar Rush, he ran to Vanellope's castle. Timothy frantically pounded on the door as fast and hard as he could. Finally Sour Bill opened the door and looked up at Timothy.

"Hello..." He droned. Timothy wasted no time in running into the castle. He hopped all the way up the stairs to Vanellope's room. When he got there, he tried to twist the knob but her door was locked. He groaned and knocked on the door. "Who's there?"

Timothy's heart stopped. Vanellope sounded so upset. Her voice was raspy and rough from crying. He took a deep breath and spoke. "Vannie pie, it's me-"

"GO AWAY!" She exclaimed. Timothy let the tears roll down his eyes when he heard her. He took a deep breath and spoke; his words wavering. "Do you really want me to?"

Vanellope lifted her head from her pillow and whipped the tears from her eyes as she thought. She stared at the door. "No." She said quietly. "Then can you please open up?"

She got up from her bed and unlocked her door; slowly opening it. "What?"

Timothy cast his gaze downward and his hands started to ring together. "Vannie pie... can I come in?" He asked. Vanellope sighed and opened the door all the way then closed it once Timothy was inside.

He sat down on her bed and motioned for her to do the same. When she sat down, there was a large moment of silence until it was broke by Timothy. "I'm sorry." Was all he said.

Vanellope looked over at him and saw that he was still looking downwards. Sighing Vanellope put her head in her hands and copied Timothy. Timothy then looked up and saw Vanellope coping him; making him smile. "I guess that's a sigh that you accept my apology?" He asked. Vanellope chuckled and grabbed his hand.

"Well..." She trailed off playfully.

Timothy gripped her hand to make her look at him. "Do you still love me Timothy?" She asked casting him a sad look. He looked at her in disbelief. "Of course I do!" He exclaimed. "Why?"

Vanellope sighed once more. "Because, when I saw you kiss that girl... I don't know..."

Timothy tilted Vanellope's chin to make her look at him. "Hey, you should know that that was just a stupid kiss. I love you Vannie." Just to prove a point, he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

As they were kissing, he pulled something out of his pocket. When they broke apart, Timothy slipped the object into Vanellope's hand. She raised an eyebrow and examined the object. When she opened the lid, she gasped.

There in the small black box sat a silver ring.

"I told you that it was only a stupid kiss."

Timothy smirked as Vanellope grinned widely. "How...?"

Timothy shrugged. "I asked mom and dad. They said that I was old enough because I am supposed to be nineteen. I don't even know why they suddenly made me two years younger but... they let me. They say that we really love each other so..."

Vanellope tackled Timothy to the bed and kissed him hard. He was right. That kiss that the other girl gave him was just a stupid kiss. This kiss was real and it actually meant something. It's funny how you can go from being mad at someone to absolutely loving them all over again. But this time... it was_ forever._

**I liked this chapter. I know that it's kind of short but I hope you guys liked it. Please review! PM me for any requests or ideas if you have any. Keep reading.**

**THANKS!**


	7. Chapter 7: Dad's Hammer

**OH MY LAND I AM SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I had a lot of stuff I needed to do so I hope that you guys aren't upset. Anyway, this chapter is kinda short so... yeah... ENJOY!**

**Chapter 7: Dad's Hammer**

Felix searched the house up and down looking for the golden object that he needed in order to start the game. His hammer. He sighed in frustration. Tamora had already left for work an hour ago. That meant that there was only five more minutes until the arcade opened.

"Daddy! Arcade's 'bout to open!" Juliette exclaimed from the other room. Felix sighed one more time and finally decided that maybe the golden object wasn't in the house. "Thank's sweetheart! I'll see you guys when the arcade closes." With that he left the house.

Jeremy giggled and pulled the hammer out from behind his back. T.J. Gasped in disbelief. Juliette just stared at her brother in shock. "JEREMY! Why do you have dads HAMMER!?"

Jeremy shrugged and twirled the hammer between his fingers. "It was just layin' around."

"DADDY NEEDS THAT OR ELSE HIS GAME WILL BE UNPLUGGED! What were you thinking!?"

Once again Juliette's twin shrugged and bolted out of the bedroom when Juliette started to chase him. "Wait." She said to herself. Juliette ran back inside and grabbed T.J.; putting the baby in her crib. Good thing that Timothy was sick today.

A quarter dropped and Jeremy saw his Uncle Ralph do his signature thing. "I'M GONNA WRECK IT!" The speech bubble read. He then saw the Nicelanders cry out for his father's help. "FIX-IT FELIX!"

And then there was his father. Fix-It Felix Jr. himself looking as embarrassed as ever. Even though his father's speech bubble read 'I CAN FIX-IT!' Felix, very reluctantly shuffled onto the screen. "I can-"

He froze when he heard one of his children yell the other's name.

"JEREMY!" Juliette called after her brother. Jeremy started to run as fast as ever. Unfortunately, Jeremy ran into the gamer's view and froze. All of the Nicelanders and Ralph were staring down at the young boy. Felix only gave off a nervous laugh and whispered incredulously through gritted teeth. "_Jeremy!? What are you DOIN'!?_"

Felix then saw his hammer being held loosely in his son's hands. His blue eyes widened at the sight.

Tamora had just gotten her first quarter of the day and was more then ready to start the game day. That was until she looked over the gamer's shoulder and saw her youngest son Jeremy on screen with Felix. She glared at Felix. When Felix noticed that look that his wife gave him, he turned red and looked at Jeremy.

And then Jeremy got an idea. Everyone was shocked when the eight year old called out, "I CAN FIX IT!"

Felix slowly made his way off of the screen and grinned at his son. Jeremy saw how happy his father seemed to be and that gave him the courage to continue with what was usually Felix's job.

Tamora only watched in amazement at how well her son was doing.

The rest of the game day was spent with the gamers choosing between either Felix or Jeremy.

Who knew that stealing dad's hammer would be _THIS _fun?

**PLEASE REVIEW! You can also PM me if you have any ideas. Once again I am SO sorry for the delay! My other stories will be updated soon. I promise.**

**THANKS!**


	8. Chapter 8: AUTHORS NOTE

**Chapter 8: AUTHORS NOTE!**

**To everyone who has read this story, I want to inform you that I will be redoing this and changing it to make it more appealing to the readers. So if you have any ideas that you would like me to include then please feel free to give me them :)**

**Even though I know that most of you will just brush this off, i'd appreciate the help. **

**The five kids names, if you don't remember their names, are Fiona, Timothy, Jeremy, Juliette and T.J. (Oldest to youngest) **

**THANK YOU! **


End file.
